Elektra II
by laughingmagician
Summary: This is my sequal to the Elektra movie-If you don't like it than don't read it! I'm sick of mean reviews-you can word stuff nicer people! Elektra finds herself at moral crossroads when she returns to Hell's Kitchen and looks for Matt, Daredevil
1. Default Chapter

Elektra II An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Treasure

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Comics

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse directly after the movie

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Author's Note: **I was listening to **_Elektra The Album_** when I wrote this, particularly "Wonder" by Megan McCauley, "Your Own Disaster" by Taking Back Sunday, "Breathe No More" by Evanescence, and "Angels With Even Filthier Souls" by Hawthorne Heights. Download the songs or buy the Elektra album or the respective artists' albums.

**Prologue**

I met Matt when I was very young, when I still had everything to lose. I had been training constantly then, under the direction of my father, unaware that it would lead to what I later chose as my temporary career.

Physical training was a way out of reality for me—still is. I have the strangest liking for it that no one else has ever matched. You see, when I'm in my training room, surrounded by sandbags and life-size dummies, I'm in completely control of everything around me. I can swing my sai with the expert ease I have acquired from years of practice and destroy everything around me in one blow. But, there was a time when I was not a killing machine, when I was capable of and even tried falling in love.

His name was Matt Murdoc, and he was eventually the death of me. Yes, I died. I can't remember much more than the blinding pain of being stabbed and the darkness that then took me. However long I was gone I'll never know, but the first thing I saw when I awoke to my second life was my respectable sensei Stick.

If I was a good warrior before, Stick taught me to be a _great_ one. He taught me not by instructing in martial arts or ancient techniques—both of which he did—but rather through a test that determined the person I already was and would become.

I was an assassin for hire for the longest time, paid to hunt and kill those not so innocent citizens of this world. I loved what I did—I relished in the power that came behind taking someone's life from them before they could even scream for help. I was undefeatable. Until I was hired to kill Abby and her father.

Abby was a thirteen year old girl who, like me, had been a martial arts prodigy since her infant years. Her father was a kind man, and although he tried to get close to me, I pulled away—my mind still on Matt after all of those horrible years since my death. For some reason, as soon as I tried to kill Abby and her father, I froze—something I had never done before. I was unable to carry out the job and ended up protecting them instead.

This was the test that Stick had set up for me—would I kill them or protect them? I chose the later and ended up saving their lives more than once. Abby gave me my life back when she showed me my soul and the person I really was.

But, now that Abby and her father were safe, I wanted only one thing, only one person, because only one name kept popping into my head—Matt. So, I started for New York, started for Hell's Kitchen to find the love of my life.

**Chapter 1**

How was I going to approach him? Matt thought I was dead, after all. I'd left him the necklace, but that meant nothing. It could have been a practical joke played by some neighborhood kids. I smiled and realized that no neighborhood kids knew of our conversation about my own necklace, the one that had been my mother's. No, Matt wasn't stupid. He would know that I'd left the necklace there for him.

But would he understand why I hadn't waited there for him?

Memories flashed through my mind.

"_I didn't get your name." _He had said that the first time I met him, and I had answered back rudely, thinking him just another scumbag looking to get in my pants.

"_I didn't give it."_

Matt had asked me how I learned to fight like I did.

"_It's my father. He had me train with a different sensei every year since I was six."_

"_Sounds like he wanted to turn you into some kind of warrior."_

"_No. Just not a victim."_

When he found my mother's necklace, Matt had asked me a simple question that had conjured so many terrible memories. But, he hadn't known that at the time.

"_It was my mother's. Her good luck charm."_

"_It's a good luck charm, eh? I could use one of those. Do they come in brale?"_

There had been rain that night on the rooftop, rain tha fell and carresed my skin gently as I looked at Matt 'see' me for the first time.

"_You are so beautiful."_ That's what he had said, and then he had kissed me for the first time. I still remember how it felt, how much I just wanted to stay with him right there in that moment. But then he had pulled away and turned to leave, and I spoke.

"_Stay." _I had told him. _"Stay with me."_

"_You should know that the only reason I got dressed up for this thing tonight is because I wanted to look beautiful for you." _I'd told him that at the Black and White Ball, and I had meant it. _"I wish could see me tonight."_

"_Me too."_ He had said, smiling.

And then there was my father's funeral.

"_Stay with me." _Matt had said that, had pleaded with me, and when it started to rain I did the meanest thing I could and I used an umbrella so that he couldn't see me.

"_There's no place for me now." _I had said, walking away toward the car.

"_Elektra?" _At least I had had the decency to glance back. _"Stay. Please."_ But then I had ruined the moment by getting in the car and leaving him there, alone.

And then there was the horrible night, the night Bullseye had killed me, and Matt had begged me to not fight, but I had to avenge my father's death. I will never forgive what Matt told me.

"_I don't want to lose you again." _He had looked so sad, so much in pain—not from the wound I had given him, but because he knew I was not going to listen to him.

"_I'll find you." _I'd said, kissing him for the last time.

I blinked the tears that those memories brought away and leaned back. I hoped no one noticed, but then no one could even see me. I was on a rooftop in Hell's Kitchen—one of Matt's favorite places to be. I figured that if I was looking for him, waiting on a rooftop would be the easiest way to find him. I'd have to wait until he came my way though. I looked at the sky and realized that it was sprinkling, that tiny droplets of water were splashing against my skin

Meanwhile, I'd be haunted by memories, doubts, and regrets. What if he no longer loved me after all those years? I have done terrible things, have seen and carried out things I never dreamed I would do, and I did them with expert skill. I was the most expensive assassin in the world until I gave it up. I was powerful and strong, so why was I so worried now as I waited for the man I loved?

I jumped at the sound of a man's voice. He was yelling, and then there was the sound of breaking glass. I jumped to my feet, collecting myself, and readied my sai. I walked over to the ledge and peered down. There was a man being mugged.

My first impulse was to smile and walk away. Years of pretending to not care about human life had almost made it a reality with me. But then I realized what an opportunity it was, and I looked around for a way down. Finally, I found a drain pipe that would hold my weight, and I slid down, my books clicking on the ground as I turned to face the mugger.

He sneered, looking me up and down. "What are you supposed to be?" He asked sarcastically. "Victoria's Secret to the rescue?" I kicked him so hard that I knocked a couple of his teeth out. He held his jaw and glared at me. The man he'd been mugging backed away from us, and once I saw that he was a safe distance away I face the mugger again.

"Obviously, you've never heard of me." I said, using my assassin voice. His eyes were full of such hatred.

He lunged at me, tried to punch me, but I stepped aside and kicked him onto the ground so that he rolled. He got up to his feet as quickly as he could and faced me again. "Oh yeah, and who are you that I should have heard of you?" He snarled, grabbing a glass bottle from the ground and breaking it against the wall of the building next to him. The alley was so empty and still that nothing was heard but the falling rain and the glass that fell to the ground.

The mugger lunged for me again, this time holding the glass out in front of him. I snagged it with my left sai and threw it back behind me, where it shattered on the ground, not longer useful for him. He looked at me, wide-eyed and almost with respect.

I smiled, then kicked him onto the ground. He didn't even try to get up this time as I threw my boot against his neck and held him down. "I'm Elektra." I said, and his face became full of fear. I pulled my boot off, surprised by his reaction.

"You…you died." The man said, struggling to his feet.

"Yes." I said. "I did."  
"Then…how?" I looked at him for the longest time, not answering, until finally he took off running. I fought the urge to throw one of my sai into the back of his neck—a move that I had used to take so many lives—then turned to face the victim once the mugger was gone.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, but he backed away in fear.

"I've heard of you." He said, his voice shaky. "I thought it was just a story told to scare people though. But here you are, red costume, bloody sai, and long, dark hair." He looked at me with so much fear that I actually felt bad. "Please don't kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you." I said, looking him right in the eyes so that he would know I was telling the truth.

What he asked next surprised me. "Why not?"

"Why not?" I asked, and he hesitantly nodded. "Because…" I thought about it and a million faces of those I'd killed over the years flashed before my eyes. "I don't do that anymore." I finally finished.

"You're like a good guy now?" The man asked me, sounding a little relieved.

"I'm not a guy, and I'm not exactly good." I said, thinking about how badly I had wanted to kill the mugger. "I don't know what I am." I admitted. The man looked at me, then ran away, and I was left alone. My thoughts turned to Matt again.

And all of the sudden he was there, was standing in the shadows that the buildings cast and looking straight at me, even though he couldn't possibly see me.

The look on his face was mixed with emotions. It was a mixture of doubt and relief. He opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. I stood up and looked at him, tears coming to my eyes again.

"…Elektra?" His voice was music to my ears, something I had missed hearing more than I had realized. He still hesitated when he spoke, and I could tell that he doubted if I was even real.

The time had come for me to say something, but I had no words for him. I almost took a step towards him but stopped myself before I moved. Matt stared at me and slowly smiled.

"You're real, right?" He reached out to touch my cheek, and I pulled away roughly—more out of instinct from years of loneliness than anything else. "I'm sorry." He said, sounding sad as he pulled his hand back. "Is it really you?" He asked again.

The rain was starting to fall harder now, starting to collect in little pools all along my skin and I could only imagine what Matt was seeing. Could he see the tears that now fell down my cheeks and mixed with raindrops? Could he see my mouth quivering as I tried to keep the scream that I wanted so badly to let out from escaping? Could he see my sai, one in each hand, and could he tell that I was losing my grip on them, that they would fall at any second because I was so in love with him that he made me weak?

"Why are you crying?" He asked, and one of my questions became answered. He waited for me to answer, but I just looked at the ground. "Elektra?" He pulled my chin up gently with his hand, and this time I forced myself to not stop him. I dropped my sai, completely helpless now that I was near him again. The sound of their clatter rang out through the night, louder than the falling rain. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

What could I say to him? No, Matt, I've just spent years as a murderer until I saved this little girl, and now I want to be good again, now I want to be with you again? It wasn't exactly dinner conversation. But then we weren't at dinner.

"I am…" I thought about my words carefully before finished, and Matt listened with more attention than I had ever seen anyone keep. "…so tired." I said, and that was when I fell into his arms.

Matt held me for the longest time, asking no questions, asking nothing of me at all, and I cried into his shoulder. The rain poured and still he held me there on that rooftop. It was the very embrace that I had needed for years. When the sun began to rise I wondered what the new day would bring.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

Elektra II An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Treasure

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Comics

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse directly after the movie **_Elektra_**

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Author's Note: **I have tried to keep the movie-verse stable with my writing, but if a little bit of the comic universe sneaks in please forgive me!

I used _The Hulk_ soundtrack and the _X2_ soundtrack when writing this next chapter, so if you have either one play them in the background. Music adds so much to the writing!

**Chapter 2**

_"You're good." Bullseye laughed maniacally. "But me…" He pulled out a playing card and looked at it, "I'm magic." He threw the card with deadly accuracy and my throat was slit before I could even move. I reached for it, gasping from the pain and loss of blood. I had never come across an enemy that I could not defeat before._

_Bullseye smiled at my pain and walked over to jerk me to my feet. I was too weak to fight him, too weak to do anything but gasp. _

_"And for my next trick…" Bullseye lifted my sai towards me and I heard Matt scream in the background just as I was stabbed with my own weapon. I will never forget the pain of the blade ripping through my flesh and bone. I felt it rip out of my back but not through the back of my shirt, and then Bullseye dropped me to the ground, laughing to himself. _

_I struggled, using every last bit of strength I had, to crawl over to Matt. He took me in his arms even though I knew he was wounded too._

_"Matt…" I looked up into his eyes, his blind yet all-seeing eyes, and I knew I was dying._

_"Stay with me…" Matt said, choking tears back. It's amazing how well you can get to know someone in a few days, how much you can grow to love them, because at that moment I wanted more badly than anything else to stay there with Matt just as he asked me. But then darkness took my sight, and I wondered if that was what Matt saw all of the time._

"Elektra?" I jumped up into fighter's stance immediately, aiming my sai at Matt. For a moment I was confused as to where I was and what I was doing there, but then I saw Matt's face and I remembered everything. "You were crying in your sleep." He told me.

I wiped my face and found the tears he was talking about. Quickly I brushed them off, not wanting him to see me cry again, not after the night before. I looked around at the dark apartment that Matt had brought me to. I'd been too tired the night before to really care where we were going. I had been physically and emotionally drained, and Matt had been completely supportive and not asked the questions I knew he was dying to hear the answers for.

He reached out a hand to me now, not able to see but somehow sensing where my face was, and touched my cheek. "I've had that nightmare too." He said, and I looked away in shame. "Every night for a year after you…" Matt sucked in his breath and pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Why?" I asked, and he flinched at the sound of my voice. "You weren't the one that killed me." I gave a little half smile, and after a few seconds Matt smiled too.

"That wasn't funny." He told me.

"Then stop smiling." My smile grew as for a moment things were just as they had been before. But then the mood turned serious and Matt whispered a single word that broke into my soul and ripped me apart.

"How?" His voice was shaky, was holding back desperate tears, but he managed to get it out.

"That's a long story." I said, not wanting to explain myself just yet.

"We've got time." Matt said, smiling. But, I couldn't share his smile this time. "Elektra…?" I said nothing and avoided his eyes, all the while knowing he couldn't see me anyway. "Stay." He said, gently leaning his forehead in against mine. "Stay with me." I looked at him, knowing that he'd used those exact words just to get to me. "I've been alone for so many years, left with nothing but memories and what I thought were false legends of the great assassin Elektra." He told me. "And, now that you're back, I don't want to lose you again."

"Matt…"

"Tell me nothing, tell me everything, but please, stay." Matt was pleading with me, and I saw sincerity on his face.

"For now." I said, and he relaxed a little. But why else had I gone back to Hell's Kitchen if not to be with Matt again? I was confusing myself because I wanted to leave so badly and yet I could not.

"Matt, when I was alone, when I was left in darkness…" I paused, not wanting to get emotional, "One face kept returning to my mind. One set of beautiful eyes." I smiled. "You kept me sane." I said.

"Being an assassin isn't staying sane." Matt told me, and there it was—Matt's reaction to my chosen career.

"You have to understand that after Stick brought me back I had nowhere else to…"

"Stick?"

I took a deep breath. "He's a powerful sensei. He's the one who brought me back from the dead." As I began to tell the story memories played through my mind.

_"I always knew your heart was pure. You just had to see if for yourself."_

"He taught me more than I can say." I said, thinking of Abby and how Stick had set everything up to save my soul. "He was like a father…" I took another deep breath, "to me." I finished, trying my best to hold back the tears.

_"It wasn't me who killed your father! It was a hitman called Bullseye!"_

_"Liar!"_

"But, one day during my training, he told me to leave." I continued, and Matt listened intently.

"_You know pain and anger. This is not the way. This is not _our_ way."_

"After that I had nowhere to go, so I leaned back on the only thing I still had, my ability to fight." I said those words coldly, remembering the exact moment when I had decided to start killing for a living. "I was good, Matt. I was sought after by the richest men in the world, and I was paid better than most assassins. But, the killing became a drug to me, something that I could not stop."

_"Death's not that bad."_

_"How would you know?"_

_"I died once."_

"I began killing more than just those I was hired to kill." I explained, and I saw disappointment in Matt's face. "It was the only thing I was ever really good at." I added. "And then one day I was hired to kill a young girl and her father. I tried more than once but couldn't bring myself to…kill them."

"I ended up protecting them from The Hand. The Hand is an evil…"

"I've heard of them." Matt told me.

"Oh, well they had powerful warriors that were sent after us, but in the end I defeated them." I sighed. "It was the hardest thing I ever did, watching Abby suffer."

_"I'm just a kid. I don't want to stay here."_

"Is Abby the girl?" Matt asked.

"Yes." I answered. "And she is the latest great warrior, what is called The Treasure, a girl given extraordinary powers to fight in the battle between good and evil. She had been a martial arts prodigy since she was an infant."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Matt said, casually placing his hand on mine, which rested on my leg.

"Matt, listen, I wanted to come back so many times. I wanted to be with you, but I just…I had no place here anymore."

"You said that once before." Matt told me. "And you know what? You were wrong that time too." He squeezed my hand gently. "We've both done things we're not proud of, Elektra, but that's in the past. We have a future now, now that you're here with me again. Let's not lose it this time." He had tears in his eyes. "I could not handle losing you again."

"I was an assassin, Matt." I argued.

"I know." Matt replied. "I heard the rumors of the stunning temptress that whispered in your ear before killing you without mercy. I heard how your robes were always red, how people called you the devil in high heals. I heard all about how you brutally took down security team after security team, and I thought that it was someone else. And then one night a man spoke your name when telling his story, and my heart stopped. I knew that it couldn't be true, because you died in my arms, but then you always surprised me. And now here you are. And, I'm willing to forgive and forget, Elektra, because being with you means more to me than losing you over your past."

"You have no idea how glad that makes me." I told him, smiling through the tears his speech had conjured.

"Ya have no idea how glad tha' makes me." Both Matt and I turned our heads to face the mocking voice in the corner. A man stepped out from the shadows and I felt a ripple of fear take over me. "Nice ta' see ya again, Elektra." Bullseye smiled and showed us his hands—an ugly round scar in each palm. "Remember me?" His smile was insane.

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: **I had to bring Bullseye back. Sorry to anyone who hates him, but he was Daredevil's best enemy in my opinion, and it was only appropriate to bring back the only person Elektra had never been able to defeat. I wanted to show her fearful reaction to his presence as well as her newfound confidence once she starts fighting him. I know this chapter is short, but it has a lot of foreshadowing and detailed character reaction in it, so bare with me. Reviews are greatly appreciated—especially reviews on how true to the characters and movie-verse I stay. Constructive—and considerate—criticism is appreciated. I need your input!

"I had begun to wonder when ya'd com' around 'ogain." Bullseye's Irish accent was almost to thick to understand, but I got the message. Both Matt and I jumped to our feet, ready to fight. "Oh, no." Bullseye said, laughing at us. "I didn't com' to fight ya. I just came ta see if i'twas true what I heard bout you, Elektra." He said my name almost with respect, but that did not calm my growing fear. "Did ya really delve into me own career?" He looked like a proud father, standing there, waiting for an answer.

"I had my dark days." I said, quietly. I surveyed Bullseye, surprised to see that he had adopted an actual costume in my absence. It was a pale blue with a white bullseye on his head—a sort of masked jump suit.

"Ah, well to bad ya talk like they're over, darlin', cuz I'm on the market fer a new partner." He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. Matt's nose cringed at the smell.

"You're dead." Matt told him, as if he were stating a simple fact.

"Is tha' so?" Bullseye said, pretending to sound shocked. "Oh, thank ya so moche for pointing tha' out. I wasn't exactly sure, ya know."

"How did you find us?" Matt asked Bullseye.

"Dose' i' matter?" He asked Matt with a taunting voice. "ya know, last I checked, yer girl was supposed to be dead." He winked at me. "I stabbed her meself. Made sure ye were watchin' devil. Made sure ye knew she was dyin'."

"Enough!" Matt screamed, lunging at Bullseye. Bullseye smiled, dropped his cigarette, stepped on it, then pulled a deck of cards out from his pocket all in one quick moment.

The sight of those cards set me off as the memory that had served as my nightmare only a short while ago surfaced to the front of my mind. "No!" I screamed, kicking the deck out of his hand.

Bullseye looked at me with surprise in his eyes, but that look quickly turned to hatred once more. "Learned a few tricks while ya wer killing, did ya?" He asked, trying to punch me. I ducked and he grabbed nothing but air.

"Forget a few of the tricks while you were dead, did ya?" I asked him, flipping my sai out in front of me. I twirled them a few times just to startle him, and it seemed to work. He backed away.

"Oi' came offrin' a partnership, and ya shoved i' back at me. Ya had yer chance, Elektra." Bullseye pointed an accusing finger at me. "Frum' now on, we play fer blood."

"As long as it's yours, I'm all for a little game." I told him, ignoring the cold stare from Matt. I knew he wasn't pleased with my new hatred and bitterness in battle, but I also knew that he had his own feelings to deal with. "Tomorrow." I told Bullseye.

"Don't ya want to spend more time with da' devil before I kill ya, Elektra?" Bullseye asked, teasingly.

"There will be plenty of time for that later." I told him, my voice more confident than I felt. "You can't kill me twice, Bullseye." I added, smiling. "Only a warrior can rise from the dead, and even then their second life is never the same." I explained. "I'm not the Elektra you fought before."

"Foin'. Tomorrow." Bullseye said, turning to leave. "I'll find you." He added before walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

I turned and looked at Matt. "Did you know he was alive?" I asked.

"No." Matt said, and I could tell by his tone that he was being honest. "But then I wasn't sure about you either." He added, his lips curving into a grateful smile. "But, are you really going to fight him tomorrow? You're strength has grown, what's to say his hasn't also?"

"Matt, my strength grew through the love of a child." I said. "Bullseye's strength is derived from hatred and evil. I've done horrible things, but I have walked back into the light. Bullseye has never even seen that light. He'll be fighting completely in the dark."

"You told him you weren't the same Elektra he'd fought before." Matt said. "Are you the same Elektra I fell in love with?" I looked at him for a moment, then leaned in and kissed him. Our lips met, and although there weren't any sparks like the first time we had kissed on the rooftop in the rain, there was still such a connection that I hated pulling away.

"You tell me, Matt." I said, putting my sai away. He smiled, and I did too. "Now, tell me what _you've_ been up to all these years." I added.

"First tell me more about this child who's filled you with so much love." He replied, and I could not deny him.

I thought about Abby and smiled. "She's not actually a child." I commented. "I wish you could meet her. You two would get along great."

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 4

Elektra II An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Treasure

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Comics

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse directly after the movie **_Elektra_**

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Author's Note: **I just bought the Elektra movie score and it's awesome! I listened to it while writing this next chapter, so if you have it listen away! Also, I haven't been getting very many reviews, so I might withhold the next chapter after this one if no one reviews. I need your help in making my writing better, so write a review please!

Also, I came up with the idea for this next chapter from the old Uncanny X-Men story-line where Kitty came back from the future and changed things. Tell me what you think! And, yeah, I know I'm a comic geek , lol.

**Chapter 4**

I walked around the large house, not quite sure what I was looking for, but sure that I didn't want to be in bed anymore. Weeks had gone by and I was restless. Elektra had left days ago, and the house was now quiet with just my dad and I. He had used his time to study—something about getting his degree now that he didn't have to help protect me. Like he ever protected me anyway. Dad tried, I know he did, but he was no Elektra.

Quietly, I opened the large doors in front of me and entered the lobby—the room where the floor was covered with sheets. Elektra hadn't bothered to remove them from the furniture before leaving. I guess she wanted to remember them like that for some reason.

Every footstep I took echoed in the room and I suddenly felt very small and alone. I was only thirteen, after all, yet I had been involved in saving the world. I missed Elektra more than anything, and I wanted desperately to find her. But, she had told me that we would find each other someday, not three days after she had left.

I swung my golden chain back casually as I walked to the other side of the room and opened the other doors. These doors opened to a hallway—one I had never been down. I was about to take a step forward, when a loud clash of thunder made me jump and turn around, my chain held out and ready. What I saw made my mouth fall open.

There, in the middle of the lobby, was what looked like a portal. It was a large, blue hole with what looked like lightening for a border. A woman jumped out of it and landed on the floor—rolling over until she finally jumped onto her feet. As soon as she was standing, the portal began to close.

The woman looked at me, and I prepared myself to fight. She looked tough—her body was toned to fight and the serious look on her face told me that she meant business. Her outfit looked to be made of dark, blue silk, and looked curiously like Elektra's. The only difference was that this woman's outfit had no Japanese symbols on it. Her hair was a dark blond and grew a little past her shoulders, and she wore it straight and down. She looked familiar to me, but I couldn't quite place where I had seen her before.

"Abby." She said my name, and chills ran down my spine. "Listen to me, Abby. I don't have much time." She said. She opened her mouth to continue, but I spoke before she could.

"Who are you?" I asked, using a tone of voice that I hoped was threatening.

"Don't you know?" The woman smiled, looking quite amused. I gave her a questioning look. "Abby, I'm _you_." She told me.

"What?" I almost dropped my chain I was so surprised. "You can't be."

"Oh, but I am." She said. "I'm you, seven years from now."

"Why should I believe you?" I asked, accusingly.

"Because you have to." She told me, her face turning from amused back to worried. "Abby, things are about to happen that will change the world, things that aren't good. I've come to warn you so that hopefully you can prevent the future I live in."

"What things?" She'd perked my curiosity now, whether she was who she said she was or not.

"You are The Treasure, Abby."

"So far, you're not telling me anything I don't already know." I snapped, pulling my golden chain tight. "Give me proof of who you are." I commanded.

"Fine." She said, sighing. "Remember the song mom used to sing to you?" I shook my head no, testing her to see what she would say. "Well, she used to sing Sarah McLachlan's 'Angel' because it was her favorite. She sang it almost every night, and whenever she started to cry. She sang it so much that dad finally threatened to throw her CD away if she didn't stop." She smiled, thinking back.

But, I had tears in my eyes, because she was right. And now, every time I felt lost or alone I sang that song too, mostly because it reminded me of my mother. I looked at the future me through my tears and managed to ask, "How is this possible?"

"Stranger things have happened." She told me. "In time everything will make sense, but if I told you right now it wouldn't."

"What is about to happen that I have to change?" I asked.

"Elektra went back to Matt." She explained, only confusing me more. I had no idea who this Matt was. "She's about to fight Bullseye. When she fights him, Bullseye will win. He'll kill her again, and this time the pain of losing her will be too much for Matt to handle. He'll go crazy and kill Bullseye, but he won't be the only one Matt kills. Once he's insane, Matt will be driven to use the dark art of The Hand to seek revenge for Elektra and attempt to bring her back from the dead again. He will be successful in bringing her back, but Elektra will be a powerful zombie who kills all she sees."

"Wow, that sounded really lame." I commented.

"I know, and that's exactly what I thought, but it all happens, and it all starts tomorrow." She told me. "You need to get to Hell's Kitchen and stop Elektra from facing off with Bullseye."

"Just a few questions." I said, holding up my hand.

"Okay."

"One, who is Matt? And two, who is Bullseye and how is he powerful enough to defeat Elektra?"

"Matt is Matt Murdock, the man Elektra loves, the man who calls himself Daredevil. And Bullseye is an assassin who once worked for the Kingpin of Hell's Kitchen. He was the man who killed Elektra before. He has unusually accurate aim with anything he uses, and he's very creative with what he uses." She took a deep breath then looked me up and down.

"I'd forgotten how young I was." She said, talking to herself. "I had so much life ahead of me when it all happened." She looked so sad, and that scared me more than anything.

"How am I supposed to get to New York though?" I asked.

"Outside in the front yard there's a cab waiting for you." She told me. "Pack your things quickly, write your father a note, and get into that cab. Adam will take you to Hell's Kitchen."

"Who's Adam?" I asked, and she smiled again.

"You'll soon find out."

I turned to go pack my things, but stopped and looked back at the future me. But, she was gone, with nothing more than a small crackle of lightning in the center of the room to prove that she had ever been there. I turned around and ran for my room.

After I had packed, I wrote my dad a short explanation and an apology. I grabbed his cell phone—telling him in the note that I had it—and ran for the front door. There, sitting in the usually empty driveway, was a cab just like the future me had said there would be.

I ran towards it and opened the passenger door. "Are you Adam?" I asked, poking my head in to look at the attractive guy who sat behind the wheel.

"Only if you're Abby." He told me, sounding a bit nervous.

"I am." I got into the car and slammed the door shut. Adam stepped on the gas as soon as I was in and buckled.

"So, did you just get a visit from your future self telling you that you need to help save the world?" Adam asked me, starting the conversation as if it were normal.

"Yeah. Did you?" I asked.

"I did." He answered. "He seemed so scared for you." Adam commented. "Kept saying how I had to look after you, because you were going to need me in the days to come."

"It's been a strange afternoon." I said, wrapping my chain around my wrist. "I still can't believe it."

"I know." Adam agreed, sounding somewhat relieved that it had all been weird for me too. "And the weirdest thing is, I think we fall in love in the future." He said, looking at me. "And I have no idea when we would have met if they hadn't come from the future."

"Where are you from?" I asked casually.

"The house next door to yours actually." He told me.

"Really? I didn't think we had any neighbors."

"Just me. Most people come out here because they're running from something." Adam said. "What are you running from Abby?" He asked me.

"I was running away from death." I answered, surprised with how open I was being with this stranger. "But, Elektra made the world safe again. Or so I thought."

"Elektra the assassin?" Adam asked, his voice suddenly sounding bitter.

"Yeah. What's your problem?" I asked him.

"Elektra murdered my father." Adam answered. "He was the head of a security team hired to protect DeMarco, and Elektra killed him without being paid."

"Who's DeMarco?" I asked.

"He was a very powerful, very evil man. But, he's dead now. And so is my father, thanks to Elektra." Adam sounding so angry, so full of hatred, that I was almost scared of him. I say almost, because I was more angry than anything.

"Elektra saved my and my father's lives." I snapped. "She's a good person, and you better now talk bad about her." It was a childish thing to say, but then I _was_ a child.

"Fine." Adam said. "We don't talk about Elektra anymore at all then." He seemed to calm down a bit. "I don't want to fight with you, Abby." He told me, his voice sounding sincere now. "I really don't. And the strange thing is, I don't know why. I mean, we may get together in the future and all, but I feel like I already know you now."

"It's possible that we've met if you've ever traveled. My father made us move around constantly before…" I stopped myself from speaking of Elektra and looked out the window. "So, tell me about yourself, Adam." I said, trying to casually change the conversation.

"What do you want to know?" He asked me.

"Whatever you're willing to share with me. I want to know a little about you if I'm going to be fighting beside you soon."

"Well, my name is Adam Grad, and I'm seventeen, and I feel like I'm at an AA meeting right now." He said, smiling. I smiled too, noticing for the first time how nice his smile looked. "But, uh, I…"He hesitated, as if he wanted to tell me something, but wasn't quite sure if he could trust me.

"I'm The Treasure." I said, trying to let him know that I was willing to trust him if he trusted me. "Do you know what The Treasure is?"

"Yeah." He said. "I know that you're very powerful too, from what my future self told me."

"Well, do you have anything like powers or stuff?"

"Or stuff?" He raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I do."

He didn't say anything, so I asked, "Well, what is it?" He turned his head and looked at me.

"You have to promise to never tell anyone." He said.

"Fine." I said. "I promise, now tell me, the suspense is killing me!"

"I can hear people's thoughts." He said. "And I've trained to fight my whole life—something I picked up from my mother. She was a martial art's teacher for years."

"She isn't anymore?" Adam's face change and he got quiet.

"My mother is dead." He whispered. "She was killed three years ago in a car accident—drunk driver." I almost smiled because that had been the excuse my dad used when explaining my own mother's death, but the thought of my mother almost brought tears to my eyes.

"My mother was killed too." I said, quietly. "By The Hand." I added.

"I'm sorry." Adam said, still struggling with the memory of his own grief. "It's never easy losing someone you love."

"No." I said, looking at the road ahead. "It isn't."

To Be Continued...Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 5

Elektra II An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Treasure

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Comics

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse directly after the movie **_Elektra_**

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Author's Note: **Okay, I was listening to the Elektra score again, mostly tracks—#6 (The Hand), #15 (Typhoid), #17 (Homecoming), and #21 (Elektra's Second Life) So, if you want to really get into it, buy the Elektra Score and listen to it while reading this.

I was also influenced by the man Typhoid/Tattoo fics that have been posted so far (**Special thanks to their author!**)

**Chapter 5**

She had been saved, had been saved by the life of a child. This should have made her happy, should have given her something to appreciate about life, but there was nothing about Typhoid Mary that had to do with life. She was all death and decay and finality. And yet, when the time had come for her to die, she had been unable.

Perhaps she wanted to die, because in death she would at least regain some sort of sense as to who she was.

The moment Elektra had killed Tattoo, Typhoid had felt it. It had come not as an overwhelming amount of grief or even as a surprise, because she had been expecting it too happen. No, it came as a sort of longing to join him. Tattoo did not have to live with the harshness of everything any longer, and that was something Typhoid longed to share with him.

She grimaced when she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Typhoid had once been beautiful—everyone working for The Hand had told her so—but now she was a scarred creature who barely resembled the Siren she had once been. Now, thanks to Elektra, Typhoid was mother to the large, gaping scare right in the middle of her forehead, and there was no way to be rid of it.

Typhoid had tried everything from plastic surgery to dark magic, but nothing had been able to restore her face. She knew that the scar's lasting appearance had something to do with the girl she had killed right before Elektra threw her sai into Typhoid's lovely face. She knew that the newest Treasure was to blame, because never before had Typhoid been unable to fix a physical scar, no matter how long or deep or ugly.

The appalling scar ran from the middle of her forehead down to the very top of her nose that rested right between her unbelievably blue eyes. It was a thin scar—compared to what it had once been—but it was still a blemish that Typhoid meant to demolish.

She had been the perfect woman once, The Treasure who helped The Hand win battles against good. She had been a chosen recruit out of millions of young girls, an elite warrior who was the best at what she did. But Elektra and Abby had changed all that.

And now, Typhoid had nothing left. No support from The Hand, no beauty, and no Tattoo. She was fully and utterly alone in the world for the first time, and Typhoid reacted to this newfound loneliness with anger towards those who had stolen and destroyed all that had been hers.

She had hidden near Elektra's old house—in an abandoned home—for a few days to heal her wounds. And it had not taken her long because of the life that she had drained out of every living thing she had seen—including whoever walked by. With that stolen life she had regenerated all but the awful scar on her forehead. Typhoid was ready to go after Elektra, was ready to kill her.

She touched the mirror and it rusted slowly until it shattered. Typhoid smiled at the sight of the broken mirror, and started for Elektra's house. What surprised her most of all was not the quietness of the house or the chill that ran up her spine, but the absence of the very assassin who had almost defeated her.

Typhoid searched every room until she came upon the small library. There, reading a huge, old book, was the little girl's father. He didn't even look up when she opened the door and walked in.

"Where have you been, Abby?" He asked, absent-mindedly continuing his reading. After a few minutes he sighed, "Well?" He looked up from his book and dropped it at the sight of Typhoid.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, standing quickly. "You're dead." He added, looking her up and down. And then his eyes stopped wandering and focused on her scar. This made Typhoid so angry that she screamed and kicked him against a wall so hard that she heard a couple of his ribs crack.

"Surprise." She said, her voice as cool and evil as it had always been. "It takes more than a stupid woman in red to defeat me. And now, I will defeat both her and your daughter in the most painful ways I can come up with."

"You won't touch Abby!" The girl's father screamed, struggling to stand while holding his ribs.

"Who's going to stop me?" Typhoid asked. "Certainly not you." She said, reaching a hand out and touching his face. She breathed ever so slightly out of her nose and the man's face began to lose all color.

"I won't go that easily!" He shouted, trying to push her away. But he was weakened from his broken ribs, and Typhoid had practice enough to hold him steady thanks to the times Tattoo had tried to be rough with her. Of course when Tattoo had done it, Typhoid had enjoyed it. Now, holding this man back seemed like child's play.

"You just did." Typhoid told him before leaning in and kissing him. He felt his life drain away as if it were one drop at a time of his blood. Typhoid was like a vampire, sucking his very soul with a simple kiss. She held the embrace a little longer until his arms went limp, then she watched the purple and blue body drop to the floor.

"Now to find the newest Treasure." She left the room without even a second glance back. It took Typhoid only minutes to find Abby's scribbled note, and she smiled as she read it.

_Dad,_

_Can't explain now, but I've got to help Elektra. She's in New York—Hell's Kitchen—and I'm going to her. Please don't be mad, because she needs me!_

_Luv Ya,_

_Abby_

"Foolish girl." Typhoid said aloud, thinking of Abby and how easily she had killed her. But Typhoid was no fool. She had known that Elektra had brought Abby back, because the moment the girl had begun breathing again, Typhoid had lost all strength gained from her. That had made her own healing harder—not impossible, but a great deal of more work.

Typhoid pocketed the note and turned to leave. She walked in silence down the empty hallways, contemplating what would have happened had Tattoo survived Elektra.

"I hate to love you, but I love to hate, so come here." He had told her that once. He'd come back to her every day, always seeking the same thing. He had wanted pain, had wanted something that he could feel for hours after she left him. And Typhoid had given it to him, had given in to his unusual addiction and made it worse.

"While you sleep, my love, I'll fight to regain what should have been ours." Typhoid said, speaking as if Tattoo was walking right beside her. "I will kill the girl for you." She added, turning into another hallway. "But, I kill Elektra for myself." Typhoid said, touching her scar and wincing at the pain that the simple touch caused.

4


	5. Chapter 6

Elektra II An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Treasure

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Comics

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse directly after the movie **_Elektra_**

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Author's Note: **You have to listento the Evanescence song "My Immortal" whenever Elektra trains—like in this next chapter—it's an unspoken rule since the DD movie. I just can't picture her training without it, lol!

Please, Please, Please RR!

**Chapter 6**

I took one last breath as I balanced my sai on my arms. They were perfectly held out on either side of me, and I was bent over, ready to start practice. Matt had been kind enough to lend me his training room while he went to work, but only after I promised that I would wait for him to get back before looking for Bullseye.

I felt the cold silver of my sai. They were quality weapons—hand crafted by the best silversmith in Japan. The symbols etched along each blade were supposed to give me supernatural strength and clarity of mind.

I breathed quietly, making sure I heard nothing else in the room before closing my eyes. Then I flipped the sai up, pricking my fingers enough to throw them in the air. I caught each handle only seconds apart and aimed toward the dummy in front of me. I stabbed right through his throat, then ripped the sai out and aimed for another dummy. I kicked this one before slicing its throat.

I did a backwards flip to escape the sand that spilled from the dummies and made the floor slick. Landing perfectly on my feet, I swirled around and kicked the first dummy again. His head flew off, and I smiled.

I breathed deeply, then flipped my sai so that the blades were tucked comfortably beside either wrist. I felt adrenaline pumping through my veins, and I remembered—again—every person I had ever killed. I remembered the different techniques I had used and the taunting words I had spoken to be the last thing they ever heard.

I pushed the thoughts away and threw one sai at the second dummy. It landed perfectly in the middle of where its eyes would have been, and I walked over confidentially to retrieve my weapon.

Bullseye was the only person that brought fear enough in me for me to doubt my own strength and skill with my chosen weapon. He had killed me once, so there was always the possibility that he would kill me again. I glared at the second dummy, then punched it so hard that the stomach broke open and released all of the sand it held. I fell to my knees, unable to stop the tears that came to my eyes.

"_You know pain and anger. This is not the way. This is not _our_ way."_

I saw Stick in my mind, talking to me, training me, teaching me when I had thought I had nothing more to learn. He had been my mentor for years, and now I was on my own.

"_Look within your heart, Elektra, and you will find the warrior you were born to be."_

I heard his voice so clearly that I actually looked around to see if he was in the room with me. But, I was alone. I heard my heavy breathing and felt my heart racing. Taking a deep breath I decided to take a break. I turned the lights off as I left the training room. If I was not ready to fight Bullseye, I would soon find out…the hard way.



Adam was quiet for a long time, until I started thinking about him that is. "Thank you." He said, suddenly, smiling at me.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For thinking that I have a great smile." I looked at him, then remember that he heard people's thoughts.

"Oh. Yeah, well…"  
"You don't have to be embarrassed about it, Abby." He told me. "I think you have a great smile too." He looked at me, and that made me nervous, but it also comforted me in a weird way.

"You know this is going to be dangerous." I commented after a few minutes of silence.

"You and I have been seen dangerous before." Adam replied. "We can handle whatever's thrown our way."

I remembered suddenly how Elektra had beaten me in our little spat soon after learning I was The Treasure. She'd tried to convince me that I would be better soon, but I hadn't believe her then, and I still didn't.

"I'm not so sure." I said, and even I could hear how worried I sounded.

"You don't even know exactly what we're up against yet." Adam pointed out.

"I guess you're right." I said. I looked at the side of the road and saw someone that chilled my blood. There, smiling as she held her thumb out to hitch-hike, was Typhoid Mary.

"Step on the gas!" I screamed, but Adam must have already heard my thoughts because we were going faster all ready. "Don't stop for anything!" I added, glancing back at Typhoid in fear. _She's the one who killed me, _I thought, but Adam heard it.

"You've been _dead_ before?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"Just step on it!" I snapped.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 7

Elektra II An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Treasure

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Comics

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse directly after the movie **_Elektra_**

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all of the reviews! To answer a few questions and comments:

To **Shannon**: I'm sorry you let something as trivial as spelling a name wrong ruin this story completely for you. I thank you for at least reading it though!

To **alias101**: It's a given that Elektra and Matt get back together, lol. I thought about putting Natasha in this story, but that would complicate things and I'm not clever enough to bring her into the movie-verse. I did bring Bullseye though, since he's the only one Elektra ever seemed afraid of in the movie-verse.

To **Ayra Barzahd**: Thank you so much for your reviews! Your site is awesome by the way. I haven't had the chance to read your fics yet, but I plan to once I get the time.

To **Diaz F**: Thanks, lol, but you really should see the Elektra movie to get the full effect of this story. I tried to explain everything important, but it would make more sense that way. And it's an awesome movie!

To **I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol**: First off, I love your name! Secondly, suspense is my specialty, muwhaha!

To **hmm** (anonymous): Thanks for your review. I always feel the reader can better "hear" the dialect of a character if you spell it out for them. It took me a while of actually saying some of the line out loud with the accent myself to get them right, lol. They're still a little goofy in places though…

**Chapter 7**

"Oh no." I whined as I saw Typhoid part her lips and blow toward us, her hand directing the movement of her breath. "You're going to have to drive faster, Adam!" I said, my fear making my voice sound high and almost not understandable.

"Who is this woman?" Adam asked, but even has he spoke the car was beginning to decay. Everything metal rusted, and it was long before the car was undrivable, and Adam was forced to pull over. "Guess we get to fight her." He said, and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"She's a killer." I said, coldly, and Adam got the point. "I may not survive this fight." I added, pulling my chain out. "But, you need to get to New York and warn Elektra."

"What are you talking about, Abby?" Adam asked. "I'm not leaving you here."

"Yes, you are." I told him, pulling the chain tight as I opened the car door and got out. I hunched down and looked at him. "This is much bigger than you and I, Adam. Someone needs to warn Elektra. I may just buy her enough time for you to warn her about everything and Typhoid."

"Abby, I'm not leaving you." He said, this time his voice was stern, and I didn't dare argue.

"Please." I begged. "For the future?" I glanced up nervously and saw the smile on Typhoid's face as she approached us. She walked slowly, almost like she expected me to stand around and wait.

"Sorry, babe." Adam said, reaching under his seat and pulling out a large wooden box. It hadn't been touched by Typhoid's charms. He opened it and pulled out two pieces of a battle ax. Quickly, he put them together and twisted them so that the handle was secured to the blade.

"Did you get that out of a twenty-five cent machine?" I asked him, and Adam smiled.

He got out of the car and walked around to stand beside me, holding his ax ready. "Tell me everything you know about her." He told me. But, I didn't have to tell him a thing, because apparently my thoughts of my memories of Typhoid explained it all. "Right. This is gonna be a tough brawl." Adam said, but he didn't sound the least bit afraid.

I looked at him and admired how brave he seemed. He knew that we could die in the next few minutes, and yet he hadn't been willing to leave me there alone even though he had only just met me. He was already relying on a future love that may be destroyed in the next few minutes.

Typhoid didn't say anything until she was nearer to us—about ten feet away. There, she stopped and studied us for a moment. Her eyes glowed with anticipation, and I tried to keep mine from focusing on her ugly scar. It was gruesome and right in the middle of her forehead. It completely ruined her tainted beauty.

"Your youthful life brought me back." Typhoid said, speaking directly to me. "You are the reason I stand here now, scarred."

"Are you going to just keep blabbing, or can we fight you already?" Adam asked, tightening his grip on his ax.

"You I do not recognize." Typhoid told him, her eyes scanning him up and down. "But I hate you already."

"I'm not afraid of you." I said, trying to sound as brave as Adam looked. My gold chain glistened in the setting sun's light, and I tried to stop my hands from shaking as I held it ready.

"Then tell me, Treasure," She said treasure with such hatred that chills ran up my spine at the sound of it, "Why do you quake as if you have just witnessed your worst nightmare?"

"Leave her alone, Typhoid." She looked at Adam, surprised that he knew her name. "That's right." He said, smiling at her in a teasing manner. "I know who you are. And I know what you did to my girl." He jumped forward before either Typhoid or I could stop him, and tackled her. She landed hard in the dust, but stood up immediately and glared at him.

"I won't let you get away with that." Adam added, throwing his ax towards her neck. But, Typhoid dodged the blow and backed away. She looked at Adam with newfound respect—not fear—then glanced at me.

"You are young to have found love." I thought I sensed a bit of sorrow and jealousy in her voice.

"I didn't, actu…" I stopped talking when Adam used my distraction to kick Typhoid. She tried to get up as quickly as before, but Adam stopped her with his foot shoved roughly against her throat. I heard her gasp.

"Why are you after her anymore anyway?" Adam asked Typhoid. "It's not like your boss is alive to order you anymore." She tried to answer but couldn't under the pressure of his foot, so Adam pulled it up only enough for her to speak.

"Revenge." Typhoid said, her voice raspy. "The child stole my title, my purpose."

"You were the last Treasure?" Adam asked, and he seemed surprised by the idea. He looked down at Typhoid and tilted his head as he focused on her face. "The Hand found you first." He concluded, probably after reading her thoughts. "That's too bad, Mary." He told her. "You could have been an awesome good guy."

"Fool!" She grabbed his leg and pulled him down onto the ground. Adam rolled and landed a few feet away, and Typhoid focused on me. "Do you understand how much I hate you?" She asked, standing up. She towered above me, and I was suddenly paralyzed by my fear as I remembered how she had so easily defeated me before.

She smiled at the sight of me, then held her hand out towards my face. "I promise to make it just like last time." She said, her words crackling with a menacing tone.

"No…" I managed to whisper. Suddenly, at the sight of her hand reaching out toward my face again, I snapped out of it. I threw my chain forward, twisting it back so that it cut her cheek. She reached up and held the wound out of instinct, but I kicked her so hard that I heard her breath get knocked out of her before she could reach it. I felt a couple of her ribs snap at my kick, and smiled as I walked over to where she landed seconds later.

"You can't kill me twice." I told her, slamming my foot against her face and making her nose bleed. "And I won't let you hurt Elektra." I added, kneeling down and punching her until my hands became sore. When I finally calmed down a little, I looked at my bloody hands and realized that some of the blood was mine. Typhoid was barely conscious, was trying her best to stay awake.

I pulled out my chain and wrapped it around her neck, prepared to strangle her. But, she spoke and that made me hesitate. "I'll…tell your father…you said hi." She said, her laugh a gurgle as she breathed her blood.

"What? Did you hurt my father?" Typhoid's grin grew, and I became so angry that I pulled the chain tight quickly. It happened so fast that the chain bit through her neck and knocked her head off. It rolled away from her body.

I stood up and backed away, disgusted with the sight, disgusted with my self, disgusted with the whole world. The tears began as soon as I looked at the chain in my hand, covered with blood, and realized what I had done. I almost fell backwards onto the ground, but Adam caught me and didn't let me fall.

To Be Continued…

5


	7. Chapter 8

Elektra II An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Treasure

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Comics

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse directly after the movie **_Elektra_**

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Author's Note: **

I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to update this story! I just got a new job that demands a lot of my time, but I promise to write every chance I get! **Also, special guest star in this chapter**. Tell me if you guys like her and maybe I'll keep her in longer.

**Chapter 8**

"Another killer on the streets." Matt announced, walking into his living room. I smiled at the sight of him, not really caring about what he was talking about. "What?" He asked, somehow sensing my smile.

"Just watched the news." I announced. "And it's supposed to rain tonight." My smile grew as I saw Matt smile. We both knew what rain meant. "You'll get to see me kill Bullseye." Matt's smile disappeared.

"I wish you hadn't told Bullseye you'd fight him tonight, Elektra." Hearing him say my name sent a violent wave of chills throughout my body, and suddenly all I wanted to do was be in his arms. But, I had more pressing matter, like facing Bullseye.

"I'll admit it." I told Matt. "I'm a little scared." He looked surprised, but said nothing. "Matt, when he stabbed me…" I paused, the memory running through the front of my mind again. I involuntarily touched my stomach where he had stabbed me, the phantom pain of the old wound returning with the memory. "I've not been defeated since." I said, my voice harsh and angry to cover up my fear and memory.

"Elektra, anger isn't going to save your life." Matt told me. "You said it yourself, Bullseye is filled with it and it will be his ending." He sighed and walked over to me, touching my arm gently. I almost flinched at the touch but forced myself not to. "Let me help you defeat him."

"You think I need your help?" I snapped, backing away from him. I hadn't suffered years of torture and being a hired assassin to take this crap from the man I loved! He didn't have faith in me at all! How was I supposed to believe I could do it if Matt didn't think I could? So much for encouragement. So much for returning to the 'good old days.' So much for living happily ever after with Matt Murdock.

"I just don't want to chance it." Matt said, trying to recover. But, I was on to him. He wanted me to play the victim, to be the girlfriend who needed protecting. Those days were over for me. No way was I going back to that.

"Matt," I grabbed my sai and flipped them a few times in my hands, making sure Matt could hear the 'swish' they made in as I moved them so quickly, "I've killed people you wouldn't dare even face. Don't treat my like a little girl." My voice was stern since I wanted to get my point across. I knew I would hate myself for being angry with him later, but I wanted so badly at that moment to stay mad at Matt.

"Elektra, I didn't…" He reached out to touch one of my hands, but I threw my sai up, whipped his wrist around and flipped him onto the ground, then caught the sai again and looked down at him.

"I'm going to fight Bullseye." I told him. "Alone." I flipped my sai again, then placed them in my belt. "End of discussion." I turned to leave, not really sure of where I would go.

"You can't keep running from me." Matt said, and I stopped.

"I'm not running." I said quickly, like an arguing child.

"Elektra, please don't think that I don't believe you can defeat Bullseye, because I do. I just don't want to lose you again." He explained. "How could I ever live without you now that I've seen you again, now that I've felt your touch once more. I'd rather die."

We stood there in silence for a moment, and then Matt's phone rang. He answered it, then brought it to me. "It's for you." He said. I gave him a strange look—forgetting that he couldn't even see it—and took the phone.

"Hello?" I listened for a reply.

"It's a trap!" The voice belonged to none other than Matt, and he sounded frantically afraid. I snapped my head around to look at the Matt who had just handed me the phone, just in time to see his form melt away into a blue woman. I dropped the phone and reached for my sai, watching the woman carefully as her lips curled into a smile.

Her hair was red and long, and she wore a white dress that didn't cover much of her blue skin at all. All in all she was a strange kind of beautiful, and I could tell by the shape her body was in that she had been trained to kill just like I had.

"Hello, Elektra." She said, her voice a strange, symphonic echo. "The word is you're an out-of-work assassin now." She told me. "I've got a job offer for you that I'm sure you won't refuse."

"I don't kill anymore." I told her, gripping my sai so tightly that my knuckles turned white.

"Oh, I think you'll make an exception this once." The woman told me. "You see, the person we want you to kill is about to harm someone you hold very dear. A certain little Treasure that everyone's been after."

"Who's after Abby?" I snapped, anxious for the answer so that I could get to her before it was too late.

"His name is Adam." The woman told me. "He's only seventeen, and this won't be his first kill."

"Who are you?" I asked, suddenly aware that I did not know this woman. I didn't know if I could trust her information.

"My name is Mystique." She told me. "Magneto sent me." She added.

"Tell me how to find this Adam." I said.

Mystique smiled. "That's easy." She said. "He's already in town."



"I know what you're thinking." Adam told me after about an hour of silence.

"I know you do." I told him, not in the mood to talk.

"That was just meant to spark conversation, Abby. I'm not listening to your thoughts right now." Adam said, sounding a bit hurt by the way I had snapped at him. "But, I do know what you're thinking, without even reading your mind." I glanced at him, but he kept his eyes on the road.

"And what am I thinking?"

"You're thinking about how bad of a person you are because you took the life of another person." I looked away from him, knowing that he was right. "I'm no expert, Abby, but I'm pretty sure that Typhoid chick was going to kill you if you hadn't fought back."

"I don't want to talk about it." I told him, my voice calmer.

We drove in silence for a while, until Adam finally said. "Stop trying to compare yourself to Elektra." I looked at him, angry that he'd been reading my thoughts. "You didn't kill her for sport or money the way Elektra does." His tone was cold and full of hatred.

"_Did_." I corrected him. "She's not an assassin anymore."

"That doesn't bring back the lives she took while she was, Abby." Adam said, and I could not argue with him because it was true. He sighed and glanced at me. "Stop worrying. Elektra's a big girl; she can handle herself until we get there."

"How far are we?" I asked, and Adam looked at a piece of paper he had written the address on.

"Ten minutes tops." He answered. "But, I need to stop for gas." He added, pulling into a gas station. "You want anything?" I shook my head no, and watched as he went in to pay.

Curious and bored, I glanced at the back seat of the cab. I was surprised to see that the floor was covered with a beautiful, gold blanket. I picked it up, loving the feel of the fabric, but gasped at what it had been hiding. On the floor, where the blanket had covered, were assortments of torture devices. My eyes grew wide with fear as my heart started racing, and I quickly threw the blanket back down. But, I didn't get it back in time before Adam came back and saw it.

"What are you doing?" He snapped, looking angry. He yanked his door open and glared at me even more intensely. "Do you always snoop around your friends' cars, Abby?" He asked. "Or are you just looking for trouble with me?" I said nothing, afraid of how he would react.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 9

Elektra II An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Treasure

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Comics

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse directly after the movie **_Elektra_**

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Author's Note: **

**Chapter 9**

"Who are you?" I asked Adam, dropping my chain out of my sleeve and into my hand. He looked at it and I think I saw a hint of fear in his eyes. "Who are you _really_?" I tried to use a tone that warned him I wasn't going to be lied to again, but I was just a thirteen year old girl! I'll admit it, I was scared to death. I was still trying to get over the fact that Typhoid had murdered my father and that Elektra was in danger. I didn't need this new twist in everything.

"Abby, listen to me." He held out his hand and spoke with a calm voice, like an owner trying to calm a frightened dog. I watched him try to take a step toward me, but I threw up my leg and caught his chin with my foot. He was lying on the ground looking up at me in surprise the next second, and I had my foot pressed tightly against his chest to hold him down.

"I want answers, Adam." I told him, feeling more confident now that I had the upper hand.

"To what questions, Abby?" He asked, being sarcastic and mocking me. He sneered, then grabbed my foot and twisted it so hard that I fell to the ground in pain. He pushed me back down when I tried to stand and held me to the ground with his hand pushing down on my neck.

"There's a lot about me that you don't know." Adam whispered in my ear. "A lot of things you don't _want_ to know. But there is one thing that you do know, and that is that if you want to save Elektra, you have to trust me." I could feel his breath against my ear. "Now, Abby, I'm going to let you up, and if you want to help your friend you'd better start trusting me, no questions asked."

"Fine." I muttered, and he released his grip. I jumped to my feet and grabbed onto my neck, trying to rub the pain away. Adam looked at me, and I saw on his face such a look of sorrow that I almost forgot that he had been fighting me seconds before.

He turned to get back into the car, but I stopped him. "Just answer one question." He looked back at me.

"Okay." Adam told me.

"Will you tell me everything someday?" I asked, and he seemed a bit surprised by the question, like it had been the last thing he expected.

"Abby," He said, saying my name with such gentleness, "Someday I'll give you all of me." It was my turn to be surprised.



I stalked the car, all the while watching for a hint that Adam was about to hurt Abby. But, they seemed to actually be having an enjoyable conversation by the way they both smiled and laughed. That puzzled me, and I wondered if the mysterious Mystique had been lying after all. But then I remembered of Abby's lifeless body in my arms, and I decided to take no chances.

I continued to walk down the sidewalk, ignoring the passing stares and crude comments from men who either weren't exactly sober or were just stupid. I had my jacket wrapped tightly around me so as to not arouse any attention with my costume. My sai were fastened snuggly in my belt, and I knew I could get the them in less than a second when the time came. The only sound I focused on was the soft clicking of my boots. I watched the car as it turned the street towards Matt's apartment.

Turning the corner, I saw that the car had stopped and Abby was getting out. She didn't notice me standing in the shadows, and I kept it that way so that I could listen to them for a moment.

"I hope she's here." Abby said, walking over to the door. She looked worried.

"It's the right address." Adam told her, walking over to stand next to her. He looked her up and down, studied her in a way that angered me. He wasn't thinking innocent thoughts about Abby, and that just pissed me off. I thought of her as a daughter. But, I stayed silent and invisible.

"Are you sure?" Abby asked, ringing the doorbell. She turned and looked at Adam. "What if we're too late?" Abby asked, and tears formed in her eyes. "What if Bullseye has already killed Elektra?" My mouth fell open. How did Abby even know about Bullseye, and how had she known to find me at Matt's apartment? I decided it was time to make my presence known, but just as I was about to say something, Adam turned his head and looked right at me.

His was a piercing gaze that made me uncomfortable. I didn't move, suddenly paralyzed for some reason. "You must be Elektra." Adam said, giving me a sinister smile that Abby could not see.

"Elektra!" Abby's face lit up and she ran over and hugged me. I hugged her back, so glad that she was safe but afraid of what was about to come as well. I looked over her shoulder at Adam, giving him a questioning look. Abby pulled away smiling.

"Who are you?" I asked him, as I began to untie my jacket. He saw what I was doing and smiled.

"I'm Adam." He said, and there was something in his voice that irritated me.

"That really doesn't answer the question." I said, violently throwing my jacket off so that he could see my costume and my sai.

"No!" Adam screamed as he looked away. I was surprised by his reaction.

"Adam, what's wrong?" Abby asked, running over to him.

"Tell her to put her jacket back on!" Adam snapped.

"Like the costume, eh?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Adam, what's wrong?" Abby asked, ignoring my comment.

"Abby, you tell her to cover that red or I'll…" He looked at me finally and his eyes began to glow red, "I'll kill you both." He said, grinning maniacally.

Abby followed his gaze and thought for a moment, then looked back at Adam's sadistic eyes. "It's the color, isn't it?" Adam smiled at her, and Abby's eyes got wide with fear. "Elektra, put your jacket back on!" She said, not taking her eyes off of Adam.

"But…"  
"Do it!" I don't know why I listened to her, but I did. As soon as my jacket was back on and my costume was covered, Adam's eyes became normal and he fell to the ground, weakened. Abby reached down to help him up.

"You've got some explaining to do, Adam." I told him, and he looked up at me through scared eyes. I pulled out one of my sai, careful to not expose my red costume at all, and held it out towards him. "And I'll make you explain _everything_."



I looked at Elektra, watched how her careful eyes never left Adam, and realized that she was only worried for my safety. It was so great seeing her again, but she looked so tired, like she'd been emotionally drained.

"Okay, let's start with your _real_ name." Elektra told Adam. "What is it?"

"Adam." He said, and Elektra sighed in frustration.

"We're not going to get very far if you keep lying." She told him.

"I'm not lying!" He shouted, surprising us both. "I know I had another name at one time, that I lived a normal life, but the only name I know now is Adam!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, and he turned his sad eyes to look at me.

"Abby, you don't want to know." He said, glumly.

"But, _I_ do." Elektra reminded him. Adam looked back up at her.

"I'm not human." He said. "I'm a mutant." He waited for her to react, but she did nothing but wait for him to continue, so he did. "This isn't my first life though." Elektra seemed a bit taken back by this, but she recovered quickly. "I've died." He continued.

"What?" I couldn't stop myself before saying it.

Adam looked sadly at the floor. "Magneto had been experimenting for years with mutants, and when he found me he truly thought I was alive. But, I wasn't." Adam explained. "He…" Adam was having a hard time trying to say whatever he was about to say, "Magneto brought me back without even realizing it." Adam looked up at Elektra.

"My earliest memories are of waking up on his operating table. Everything before that is lost to me. Magneto called me Adam, and that is why it is the only name I know, because it is the only name I remember." Adam told her, and I knew that he was telling the truth for some reason. "My life was given back only to be stolen once more." He added. "Because, Magneto brainwashed me, made me kill at the sight of red, because there was always plenty of blood around him."

I had no idea who this Magneto guy was, but he didn't sound very nice. "He made me a killing monster, turned me into Mr. Hyde whenever Dr. Jeckyl refused to do something." Adam said. "Magneto stole my life and made me a killing robot. For years I was his toy, but I finally escaped one night, six months ago. He's been after me ever since."

"Why did he call you Adam?" Elektra asked him, and her voice was surprisingly calm.

"Because I was his first _creation_." Adam said, and chills ran down my spine and up my nerves.

"Magneto sent Mystique to tell me to kill you." Elektra explained. "Why would he want you dead? Wouldn't he just want you back in his control?" She asked.

"He's afraid that I'll remember." Adam said. "Magneto could care less what happens to me or whether I'm under his control anymore. He's got bigger fish to fry. But, he's afraid that I'll remember something important, something that would destroy him. I pray every day for my memory to return so that I can curse him for whatever it is he's so worried about." Adam's voice was full of utter hatred, no mercy.

"So he was going to use me to kill you." Elektra concluded. She thought for a moment, then looked at Adam. "How do I know I can trust you?" She asked him.

Adam tilted his head ever so slightly and I knew that he was reading her mind or hearing her thoughts. "Because, Elektra, death's not that bad." Her face softened a bit and she looked almost wary of Adam for a second, but then she relaxed and smiled.

"All right." She said. "And you're a mind reader too." She commented, looking impressed. "Well, you're a good guy then, as long as you don't see red. You two better not go with me when I fight Bullseye tonight." Elektra said. "I wasn't going to let you go anyway, but…"

"Elektra?" She stopped and looked at me.

"Yes?"

"About Bullseye. Adam and I have something to tell you." I said, and then I explained it all.

**To Be Continued…**

5


	9. Chapter 10

Elektra II An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Treasure

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Comics

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse directly after the movie **_Elektra_**

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Author's Note: **

**Chapter 10**

"This is serious." Elektra said, looking at the floor once Abby and Adam had explained everything they knew to her. She seemed to zone out for a moment as she thought about it, but she jumped at the sound of the door opening.

Matt walked in, looking worried, and hurried toward where Elektra was, somehow sensing her presence. "Are you okay?" He asked her, taking her into a hug.

Elektra smiled at the sight of him. "Yeah." She said. "Just a little run in with Mystique. She just wanted to talk thought."

"About what?" Matt asked. And then he sensed that there were others in the room and turned his head every way. "Who else is here?"  
"Remember Abby?" Elektra said. "The girl I told you about?" Abby's cheeks got red at the thought of the handsome man Elektra was talking to having heard about her.

"Abby's not the only one here." Matt said coldly, seeming to look right at Adam.

"I'm not here to fight you." Adam told Matt. "And I am definitely not here to hurt Elektra, so you can stop worrying about her. Besides, she's a big girl."

"They…they have something interesting to tell us." Elektra said, hesitantly. She didn't like the idea of being beat by Bullseye again. Not because she was afraid to die, but because she knew she was prepared this time and wondered how he could possibly beat her after years of experience.

So, Abby and Adam explained the whole thing again, Matt listening in silence and with great interest. He was wary, though, and did not believe them at first.

"I love Elektra," She avoided looking at him, "and I don't want to lose her again, but nothing could ever turn me into a killer…" Matt said, in his defense.

"That's what I always thought." Elektra commented quietly. "But," She cleared her throat, "Tragedy has a way of bringing out either the best or the worst in people."

"I don't see how your future self was able to travel back in time though." Matt said, talking to Abby. "Time travel is impossible."

"Right now, yes." Adam agreed. "But, humanity may find the secret to it in the future."

"I'm not afraid to face Bullseye." Elektra said, quickly. "Being defeated once has only made me stronger. I'm going to fight him tonight, and I'm going to kill him, and then we'll all look back and laugh on this conversation." Elektra stood up to leave, but Abby stood in front of the doorway. "Move aside, please." Elektra told her, using a warning tone.

"Elektra," Elektra's green eyes shifted and focused on Abby, "You saved my life, and you said that I saved yours too. I know you don't want to throw that life away like this, so please, listen to us." Her voice was young and pleading—two things Elektra had grown to ignore during her years as an assassin.

"Abby, I have to do this." Elektra argued. "You don't know how hard it's been all of these years, always watching my back for Bullseye even though I knew he was dead. But there was always that fear, and then I came here and learned that he was alive. I need to defeat him, Abby. I need closure."

"Do you?" Matt asked, and Elektra glanced at him questioningly. "You're alive again. You were given a second chance at life. Are you willing to risk that all just to settle an old score?"

"It's not just an old score!" Elektra yelled. "He killed me, Matt! Or did you forget that?" She snapped, looking away from his hurt reaction to her words. "He stabbed me with one of my own sai, and he killed me." Matt was silent.

Elektra turned to face Abby again. "Move, Abby, or I will make you move."

"Don't threaten her!" Adam snapped, surprising everyone in the room. He spoke with a voice that said he cared about Abby, although that was impossible since they were barely strangers. "She's just trying to save your life." Adam added, calmer once he realized how they were all looking at him. "And besides, this isn't just about _you_, Elektra. This is about the world that will be thrown into chaos after your death."

"I will not be told what to do by a child!" Elektra shot at him, glaring with intense anger as she reached down and pulled her sai out.

"Elektra, don't do this." Abby begged, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't want to fight you." Adam agreed, although his look toward Elektra did not soften or become merciful. He was ready to take her on if need be, and he wanted her to know that before she pushed him to his limits.

"Shall we make things really interesting?" Elektra asked, sarcastically, reaching to take her jacket off.

"No!" Adam held up a hand to stop her, his fear clearly visible. "No, don't do that!" He was a fighter, a young man trained to have no fear, but the thought of his own personal demon escaping his hold scared him to death.

"What's the matter, Adam? Suddenly afraid to fight me?" Elektra smiled at him.

"Elektra, this isn't…" She ignored Matt, didn't even look at him, as she pulled her jacket off completely, flipping her sai around her fingers with expert ease.

Adam tried to look away, but when Elektra punched toward him and he had to dodge it, his eyes caught sight of her costume and began to glow red. He smiled sadistically as he slapped her fist away with raw power.

"You've unleashed the monster in me." He said, sounding pleased. "Now, you must face it." Starting from behind his eyes, Adam's veins got very dark. With his glowing eyes and dark veins, he looked like a vampire from an old movie.

Matt grabbed Abby and pulled her out of the way just as Adam and Elektra lunged towards each other. For the next few minutes, theirs was a battle to not be forgotten.

Elektra stabbed Adam more than once, but each of his wounds healed almost immediately. This only angered her more, so she would fight back even harder. She fought strongly until Adam grabbed her by the neck and threw across the room with such force that the impact her body made with the wall completely winded her and left her on the ground.

Adam was a ferocious feral animal, fighting with no remorse, and as he walked towards Elektra it became very evident that he meant to kill her. Abby broke free of Matt's hold and stepped over to block Adam's way. He stopped walking and glared at Abby through soulless eyes.

She quietly dropped her chain from her arm and let it dangle between her fingers. With a look of utter confidence, she spoke calmly to Adam. "Settle down." That was all she said, but it gave Matt enough time to help Elektra up and put her jacket back on over her costume.

Almost instantly Adam's eyes faded, and his dark veins disappeared, and he collapsed onto the floor. Abby fell to her knees and pulled him up so that he was facing her. He looked so weak that she was afraid he might die.

"Adam, are you okay?" She asked, as he wearily blinked his eyes and tried to focus on her face.

He smiled once he recognized her and said, "I'm fine." Before passing out completely in her arms.



"Why did you do it?" Matt asked Elektra as he helped her bandage her wounds.

"I still don't trust the boy." She told him. "There's something about him that…I just don't like him."

"So, you decided to fight him?" Matt sighed in disappointment. "You came to me to change, Elektra, and so far you've done nothing to change at all. You're not even trying."

"After I kill Bullseye I'll change. I promise." Elektra told him.

"How can you be forgiven for a sin you're still willing to commit?" Matt asked her, and she stopped cleaning a cut in her arm for a moment to think about it. "Doesn't that make changing pointless?" Matt added. "It's not going to be an easy road back, Elektra, but it will be easier if you start right now."

She went back to cleaning her cut. "He should be here any minute now." She commented. "I didn't look for him, so Bullseye will be coming here."

"I know." Matt said. "But, it seems that Adam and Abby can take care of themselves."

"It's not them I'm worried about, Matt." Elektra said, taking his hand. "Bullseye is the only person who has ever scared me." She admitted, and Matt could tell by her shaking voice that it had taken a lot to admit it. "What if he really does defeat me again?" She sounded hopeless.

"Ask me to help you, Elektra." Matt said. "Ask me, and I'm there." She looked away from him, glanced at her bloody fist, then looked up.

"I should have done that last time, Matt." She told him quietly.



"How are you feeling?" Abby asked Adam as he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Have you been waiting for me to wake up?" He asked her, realizing that he was lying on Matt's comfortable couch under a warm blanket.

Abby's cheeks turned red. "Yes." She said, avoiding looking at him.

"Why?" Abby looked at him then, surprised by his question.

"Because…" She thought about it. "I was worried about you." She looked at his tired eyes and the bruises he'd received from his spat with Elektra who had yet to heal. "I don't know why though." She remarked, feeling stupid. "I mean, you're pretty much undefeatable. Elektra punched you over and over and you didn't take a fall."

"Yes I did." Adam said, becoming serious suddenly. He looked Abby right in the eyes and took her hand as he said, "I fell for you." For a few seconds they just stared at each other, until they both smiled. "I know." Adam told her. "I'm the king of cheesy lines. But, that doesn't change that what I said is true." He added.

"Adam, I'm only thirteen." Abby told him.

"You won't always be." Adam said, giving her a half smile. "You're already more grown up than most kids your age." Embarrassed by the compliment, Abby smiled and looked away. She realized then that Adam was holding her hand and looked down at it. Adam smiled at her, but pulled his hand away.

"Sorry." He said. "You were just driving me crazy with your thoughts of wondering if I was going to hold your hand, so I did."

"You heard my thoughts?" She asked, even more embarrassed.

"You were practically shouting in a metaphorical sense." He told her. Adam looked at her and wondered what she had suffered during her life to make her look so tired. But, despite how exhausted she looked, Abby was still beautiful to him.

"I wish I could read _your_ thoughts." Abby remarked casually. Adam smiled and held his hand out against her cheek. Abby looked at it from the corner of her eyes, not sure how to react.

"You can." Adam told her, and then he closed his eyes. Then, he opened his mind to Abby, and she saw herself as he saw her. When he pulled his hand away, Abby had tears in her eyes.

"You barely know me." She whispered, amazed by what she had just seen.

"That's not true, Abby." Adam said.

To Be Continued...5


	10. Chapter 11

Elektra II An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Treasure

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Comics

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse directly after the movie **_Elektra_**

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Author's Note: The Bar Fight scene was inspired by one of Greg Horn's Elektra comic covers. Check it out at: **11 

Elektra walked into the room and Abby, unfortunately, left. I looked up at the assassin. I'd been decent up until now, had held back my true anger, but she had unleashed my darker side and with serious repercussions.

"What do _you_ want?" I snapped, glaring at her.

Elektra took a deep breath, like she was trying to prepare herself to do something she really did not want to at all. "Adam," She started, looking at me, "You were just trying to protect Abby, even though I never would have hurt her, and I can't hold that against you. I love Abby as if she were my daughter." Elektra's voice became tender. "And the thought of someone being there to protect her when I'm gone really does comfort me. But, there is something…" She studied me, "wrong with you. And, Adam, I'm going to find out what." She promised darkly as she turned around to leave.

"Elektra." She glanced back at me with her green eyes. "You killed the only person who ever showed me real love. Of all my lost memories there is one man I remember, my father."

"Boy, I've taken the lives of many men. It was never personal." Elektra said, coldly.

"Well, it was personal to me!" I shouted. "He was my father, Elektra!"

"Well, he probably thought you were dead anyway." She remarked. "I mean, since Magneto brought you back and everything."

"Don't talk about my father like that!" I sat up on the couch and glared at her. "He was a good man. That much I remember."

"Which one was he?" She asked, although she didn't sound in the least interested.

"He was the head of security for DeMarco." Elektra's eyes widened slightly at the mention of DeMarco's name. "I know why you know death isn't so bad." I said, as I heard her entire memory of killing DeMarco run through my head, from his questions to his last breath. "You were only supposed to kill DeMarco, Elektra."

She looked at the floor, and I could tell that she was ashamed by what she had done. I heard her thoughts clearly and loudly. "Quite a body count on this one, E." I said, quoting her old agent.

Her green eyes left the floor and looked at me, a hint of sadness in them. "How did you…" She stopped and closed her eyes, fighting tears. When she opened them again, she had regained control and placed an emotionless mask on her face.

"You're a bright young man." Elektra told me. "But, you have no right to read the thoughts of others." She stood up and left the room, left me alone with my thoughts and fears.

Abby walked in a few seconds later and I relaxed. I had not told her the entire truth yet, had not told her the full extent of my abilities. So, she had no idea yet how I knew her better than anyone ever had.



"Where is she?" Bullseye snapped to the cold night air. He had chosen the particular building he was waiting for Elektra on for a reason—it had been where he had killed her the first time. And, he meant to repeat the act, hoped that the sight of the place would trigger memories that would throw Elektra off her game a little. Not that he couldn't take her in full strength.

"I don't like bein' stood up!" He growled. He paced back and forth on the building, impatiently waiting. It was really cold that night, and, as nice as his new costume looked, Bullseye was freezing in his spandex.

"I always wai' for em." He mumbled. "Always wai' ta kill em. And they're always late."

"Sorry, Bullseye." He whipped his head around and smiled at the sight of Elektra standing on the ledge. "I was a little held up."

"Tha's fine." Bullseye answered. "Yer here now, so I can kill ya."

"She's not alone this time." Bullseye turned his head and glared at Matt, in his full DareDevil costume.

"I didn't agree to this." Bullseye said quickly.

"What's the matter, Bullseye?" Elektra asked, raising and eyebrow. "Afraid to fight me all of the sudden?" She grabbed her sai and twirled them around her fingers to scare him a little. It didn't work, but it did make him more angry.

Bullseye lunged for Elektra, but he was knocked to the ground before he could get very far by Matt. He turned quickly onto his back, just in time to see Matt back away and let Elektra have him.

She shoved one of her red, healed boots under his chin violently and glared down at him. "I've had nightmares about you since the day I died, Bullseye." She said, through gritted teeth. "But, they're about to end."

"Yer righ'." Bullseye said, flashing her a pleased grin. "Cuz the dead don't dream." He lifted his legs up quickly and used them to knock Elektra off of him. She landed on the ground and rolled onto her feet just as Bullseye stood up.

He pulled out a deck of cards. "Remember these?" He asked, holding them up for Elektra to see. He was using scare tactics, but so far they seemed to have no affect on the ex-assassin. "Care ta make a little bet, Elektra?" He fanned the cards out in his hands and prepared to see what he had dealt himself.

"Sure." She said. "I bet you'll be dead before you can even look at your hand."

"I'd like ta see tha', love." Bullseye said sarcastically.

"Wish granted." Bullseye gasped as he looked down and saw one of Elektra's sai sticking through his heart. He looked up and realized that she had thrown it at him with an expert sense of aim that rivaled his own. "You _can_ die twice." Elektra said, walking over and ripping the sai out of his chest at an angle so that it ripped more flesh.

Bullseye glared at her through eyes that were quickly filling with tears of blood. "Yer aim…" His voice was garbled as blood filled his mouth, " 'as gotten better." He finished, then fell limply to the ground, his opened eyes staring blankly at nothing.

"Elektra, you didn't even need me." Matt said, once Bullseye was dead. "I don't know what Abby and Adam were talking about. There's no way Bullseye could have defeated you this time."

"You're wrong, Matt." Elektra told him, her sad, green eyes focusing on him. "If you hadn't been here I would have lost. Just your presence makes me stronger. _That_ is what they were warned about."

Matt walked over and took her hand. "Come on." He said. "I'll buy you a drink."



Matt left me for a few minutes while he went to the bathroom, and it took the town drunk only two seconds to find me and start hitting on me. He looked me up and down, studying my costume—I like to _pretend_ he was looking at my costume—in great detail.

"You from around here?" He asked, staring at me through deeply lustful eyes. I glared at him.

"Yes." I said, coldly, taking a sip of my beer. It was horribly bitter and piss-warm, but it hit the spot.

"Are you one of them perty acrobats?" He asked, and I gave him a strange look. "Let me buy you a drink, babe."

"You did not just call me that." I said, smiling in sarcasm.

"Call you what?" He asked, pretending to act stupid.

I reached out and grabbed his throat quickly, squeezing it. "Babe." I told him as his face became to turn red and purple.

"Hey, let go of him!" I glanced over at the man who had spoken. He was another drunk, although he was a bit more sober than his buddy. "We don't like people like you around here." He told me, standing tall as he stomped over to me.

"What kind of people is that?" I asked, jumping off of my stool and flipping my sai out. The two men eyed my weapons like they had never seen anything like them before.

"Call me anything, but not babe." I told them.

"Let's get her, Rick!" The first drunk said, running toward me. His friend, Rick, started running at me from the other side.

I held my sai out, one pointed towards each of the men, and they stopped cold in their tracks, their eyes wide with fear.

"Wha…what are you gonna do to us?" Rick asked.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked him, and he seemed surprised by the question. "My name is Elektra." I said, answering my own question. "I'm sure you've heard of me."

"The assassin?" Rick's buddy asked, and I nodded at him with a smile on my face.

"And, you know why they call me that?" I asked. "Because I kill." I finished, lunging for Rick. I grabbed his shirt collar and threw him onto a nearby table, which he broke on impact. I turned around to face his friend, but he was already close enough to punch me. I dodged the punch and backed away, but he ran after me, right onto my out pointed sai.

The blade slid through his flesh as if it were butter, and I gasped as I backed away and pulled it out. I hadn't really meant to kill either of the men, but that wasn't the part that was getting to me the most. The fact that I had _liked_ killing him was.

I glanced at the bartender. "Get this man an ambulance!" I shouted, and he scrambled for the phone. Matt came out then and found me in tears, holding the bloody sai out still. He took one look around and figured out what had happened.

"Let's go." He said, ushering me out of the bar. We entered the alley it opened into and I stopped walking. I looked at my bloody sai.

"I didn't mean to kill him, Matt." I said, my voice shaking. "I really didn't."

He walked over and pulled me into a hug. "You did, Elektra, even if you didn't realize it. It's not going to be easy to change, but I know you can do it. Pretty soon you won't _like_ it anymore." I shuddered in his arms and wondered how he had known about my liking killing.

5


	11. Chapter 12

Elektra II An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Treasure

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Comics

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse directly after the movie **_Elektra_**

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Author's Note: **

This is it folks, the last chapter of my Elektra movie sequel. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Look for my sequel to this fic entitled: Abby's Tale!

**Chapter 12**

"I knew she wouldn't listen." Abby said.

"Why'd you let her go?" I asked her.

"Because, Adam, she's an adult." Abby said, as if I should have known. "She's fully capable of making her own decisions. I just hope that my future self was wrong."

"Matt went with her." I said, trying to comfort Abby. "He'll help her."

"But, what if he can't? What if Elektra ends up getting killed again?" Abby didn't have any tears in her eyes, but I could hear them in her voice.

"Come here." I pulled her into a gentle hug. I could hear her thoughts loudly.

"_Adam's trying to help, but he doesn't know how much Elektra means to me. He doesn't know what we went through together."_

"Abby, I'm sure Elektra will defeat that Bullseye guy and we'll laugh at this later. But, if not, I'm here for you." I was telling the truth, but Abby pulled away and looked at me questioningly.

"Adam, I don't even know you that well." She said. "I mean, I'd like to say I'm falling in love with you, that that is the butterflyish feeling I get whenever I'm around you, but I'm only thirteen. I don't know what love is."

"I do." I said in all seriousness.

"We're back." Matt announced, standing in the doorway. Abby and I glanced at him.

"Where's Elektra?" Abby asked, her voice icy with fear.

"She's asleep." Matt said, and Abby relaxed. "She had a rough night."

"Did she kill him?" I asked.

"Yes." Matt said, quietly. "It's done." I felt an overwhelming feeling of relief flow over me. I had been worried about a future where DareDevil was the enemy. I'd heard about Matt's skills while still with Magneto. He'd always talked about the DareDevil as a daring man without fear. And, after all, who wants to fight a man without fear?

"I should get going then." I said, moving to stand up. But, I was still weak from my fight with Elektra, and I tried to hide it as I sat back down.

"Relax, Adam." Abby said, smiling at me. "Everything's okay now. You don't need to rush off."

"But, I do." I argued, and I heard Abby's thoughts ask why, so I answered. "Because I need to find…I need to continue looking for the answers to my life."

"You mean before Magneto." Abby said, looking at me with pity.

"That's what I mean." I said, trying to shake her pity off. I didn't want it.

"So that's it?" Abby asked. "You just bring me here then leave me?"

"Abby, the life I lead is dangerous. I could never ask you to get tangled up in it."

"Adam, my father was just murdered. I have no one now besides Elektra, and she's with Matt. I'd feel totally like a third wheel if I stuck around here." Matt smiled at the comment and left us alone.

"Do you know what you're asking of me?" I said. "At every glance, every hint of red I'll become a beast that's untamable. Do you really want to deal with that?"

_"What do you think_?" She thought, taking my hand. I knew that she wanted me to hear that thought too by the way she looked into my eyes.

"Let me try it out at least." Abby told me. "If I can't handle it, I'll walk away." She smiled at me.

"Okay." I said, smiling back. I knew we were in for a crazy ride.



I silently sat there and listened to the sound of her breathing. It felt so great having Elektra back in my life. I only wished she hadn't come to me in such a fallen and broken state.

She was like a drug addict trying to recover from murdering. I didn't know how to help her. The only thing I could do was be there for her. It was hard, knowing what she was suffering.

I had killed before in the name of justice. I knew perfectly what it felt like to take another's life without giving it a second thought until much later when the memories seeped back in.

That was what made me worry so much about Elektra. I remember how she was when I first met her—beautiful, young, hopeful. But, the murder of her father as well as herself had changed her dramatically.

I was the man without fear, the DareDevil, and yet, I feared losing Elektra to her own personal demons.

"Matt?" She said my name quietly, and I couldn't help but smile. I felt her hand slide into mine.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She said, kissing me.

I felt her breath against my face as she pulled away. "I'm just glad you came back." I said. "I was so afraid of losing you." I voiced my fear.

"I know." Elektra told me, sounding sad. "You almost did too."

"Elektra, I'm going to help you through this." I reminded her. "You're not alone anymore."

"Thank you." She repeated, and I could hear the genuine gratitude in her voice.

I smiled again and thought about what the next few days held. They were going to be some of the hardest days of mine and Elektra's lives, but they would be bearable since we were together. And, I had no doubt that she would pull herself away from the darkness. She was, after all, the true warrior Elektra.

The End 

3


End file.
